encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Too Good (song)
Jump to: navigation, search "Too Good" Single by Drake featuring Rihanna from the album Views Released May 15, 2016 (UK) Format Digital download Genre Dancehall Length 4:23 Label OVO · Boy Better Know · Young Money · Cash Money · Republic Writer(s) Aubrey Graham · Robyn Fenty · Paul "Nineteen85" Jefferies · Maneesh Bidaye · B "Da Twin Towerz" Boyd · Dwayne "Supa Dups" Chin-Quee · Andrew Hershey · Andre Sutherland · A. Martin Producer(s) Nineteen85 · Supa Dups (co-prod.) Drake singles chronology "Pop Style" (2016) "Too Good" (2016) "Why You Always Hatin?" (2016) Rihanna singles chronology "This Is What You Came For" (2016) "Too Good" (2016) "Nothing Is Promised" (2016) "Too Good" is a song by Canadian rapper Drake, recorded for his fourth studio album Views. The song was released as the fourth single from the album in the UK on May 15, 2016. The track was written by Drake, Paul Jefferies, Robyn Fenty, Maneesh Bidaye, Dwayne Chin-Quee, Andrew Hershey, and Andre Sutherland, and produced by Nineteen85 and Supa Dups. The song features vocals by Barbardian singer Rihanna. It reached number 10 in Canada, number 5 in the UK, and number 30 on the US Billboard Hot 100. Contents 1 Production and composition 2 Critical reception 3 Charts 4 Certifications 5 References Production and composition "Too Good" is a dancehall song.1 and was written by Drake, Paul Jefferies, Robyn Fenty, Maneesh Bidaye, Dwayne Chin-Quee, B "Da Twin Towerz" Boyd, Andrew Hershey, and Andre Sutherland, and produced by Nineteen85 and Supa Dups. In addition to Drake's lead vocals, the track features a guest appearance from Rihanna and contains vocal and lyrical samples of "Love Yuh Bad" performed by Popcaan.2 It is the fourth collaboration between Drake and Rihanna after "What's My Name?", "Take Care" and "Work".3 Critical reception Matthew Ramirez of Pitchfork Media named the song "The Best New Track" of the day and "Too Good" a highlight from Views. Ramirez stated, "Too Good is a vestige of the same creative juices that flowed through Work's Caribbean-inspired polyrhythm. (A similar influence is all over Views.) Drake clumsily interprets a Popcaan song that nineteen85 (of dvsn) ends up sampling anyway, but give him some credit for embracing his fake patois. This is one of a few songs on Views that benefits from his unabashed shamelessness in the same way that texting someone at 4 a.m. and claiming you did it on accident is shameless. ("I wanna benefit from the friendship/I wanna get the late night message" is the Drake-iest moment here.) People always feel unappreciated and overworked in their relationships, and here Drake and Rihanna nail that dynamic as only they can—mixing blunt neediness with lust."4 AZCentral praised the single, saying it revisited "the Caribbean dancehall rhythms" of Rihanna's “Work", and going on to note that Drake "and his greatest female duet partner trade off verses in a richly detailed he-said/she-said portrait of what may be going through the other person's head while you're busy convincing yourself that you're the only person putting any effort into this relationship."5 Charts Chart (2016) Peak position Australia (ARIA)6 5 Austria (Ö3 Austria Top 40)7 38 Belgium (Ultratip Flanders)8 5 Belgium (Ultratip Wallonia)9 12 Canada (Canadian Hot 100)10 10 Denmark (Tracklisten)11 14 France (SNEP)12 29 Germany (Official German Charts)13 30 Ireland (IRMA)14 10 Italy (FIMI)15 56 Netherlands (Single Top 100)16 11 New Zealand (Recorded Music NZ)17 8 Norway (VG-lista)18 27 Portugal (AFP)19 17 Scotland (Official Charts Company)20 21 Sweden (Sverigetopplistan)21 13 Switzerland (Schweizer Hitparade)22 25 UK Singles (Official Charts Company)23 5 UK R&B (Official Charts Company)24 2 US Billboard Hot 10025 30 US Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs (Billboard)26 12 Netherlands (Dutch Top 40)27 28 Certifications Region Certification Sales/shipments New Zealand (RMNZ)28 Gold 7,500 United Kingdom (BPI)29 Silver 200,000 *sales figures based on certification alone ^shipments figures based on certification alone xunspecified figures based on certification alone References 1.Jump up ^ Mojica, Nicholas (May 2, 2016). "Drake Album 'Views' Review: 6 Best Songs On Tracklist, From 'Too Good' To 'One Dance'". Design & Trend. Retrieved June 1, 2016. 2.Jump up ^ Views (PDF digital booklet). Drake. Young Money Entertainment. 2016. 3.Jump up ^ http://www.rap-up.com/2016/04/29/new-music-drake-rihanna-too-good/ 4.Jump up ^ "Too Good, Drake featuring Rihanna". Pitchfork Media. May 23, 2016. Retrieved May 23, 2016. 5.Jump up ^ Ed Masley (June 7, 2016). "Best May singles: Radiohead, Ty Segall, Justin Timberlake, Speedy Ortiz, the Kills, Rihanna, Drake". AZCentral. Retrieved June 10, 2016. 6.Jump up ^ "ARIA Australian Top 50 Singles". Australian Recording Industry Association. June 20, 2016. Retrieved June 18, 2016. 7.Jump up ^ "Austriancharts.at – Drake feat. Rihanna – Too Good" (in German). Ö3 Austria Top 40. Retrieved June 15, 2016. 8.Jump up ^ "Ultratop.be – Drake feat. Rihanna – Too Good" (in Dutch). Ultratip. Retrieved June 18, 2016. 9.Jump up ^ "Ultratop.be – Drake feat. Rihanna – Too Good" (in French). Ultratip. Retrieved June 18, 2016. 10.Jump up ^ "Drake – Chart history" Canadian Hot 100 for Drake. Retrieved June 7, 2016. 11.Jump up ^ Hitlisten.NU - Danmarks officielle hitlister. Retrieved June 1, 2016. 12.Jump up ^ "Lescharts.com – Drake feat. Rihanna – Too Good" (in French). Les classement single. Retrieved May 16, 2016. 13.Jump up ^ "Offiziellecharts.de – Drake feat. Rihanna – Too Good". GfK Entertainment Charts. Retrieved June 17, 2016. 14.Jump up ^ "Chart Track: Week 24, 2016". Irish Singles Chart. Retrieved June 17, 2016. 15.Jump up ^ "Top Digital – Classifica settimanale WK 23 (dal 2016-06-03 al 2016-06-09)" (in Italian). Federazione Industria Musicale Italiana. Retrieved June 10, 2016. 16.Jump up ^ "Dutchcharts.nl – Drake feat. Rihanna – Too Good" (in Dutch). Single Top 100. Retrieved June 17, 2016. 17.Jump up ^ "NZ Top 40 Singles Chart". Recorded Music NZ. June 20, 2016. Retrieved June 17, 2016. 18.Jump up ^ "VG-lista - Topp 20 Single uke 21, 2016". VG-lista. Retrieved May 28, 2016. 19.Jump up ^ "Portuguesecharts.com - Singles (Week 23)". Associação Fonográfica Portuguesa. Retrieved June 17, 2016. 20.Jump up ^ "Archive Chart: 2016-05-19". Scottish Singles Top 40. Retrieved May 13, 2016. 21.Jump up ^ "Sverigetopplistan - Sveriges Officiella Topplista". Sverigetopplistan. Retrieved May 27, 2016. 22.Jump up ^ "Swisscharts.com – Drake feat. Rihanna – Too Good". Swiss Singles Chart. Retrieved June 19, 2016. 23.Jump up ^ "Archive Chart: 2016-06-17" UK Singles Chart. Retrieved June 18, 2016. 24.Jump up ^ "Archive Chart: 2016-05-26" UK R&B Chart. Retrieved May 20, 2016. 25.Jump up ^ "Drake – Chart history" Billboard Hot 100 for Drake. Retrieved June 7, 2016. 26.Jump up ^ "Drake – Chart history" Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs for Drake. Retrieved May 10, 2016. 27.Jump up ^ "Nederlandse Top 40 – Drake feat. Rihanna search results" (in Dutch) Dutch Top 40. Retrieved June 10, 2016. 28.Jump up ^ "New Zealand single certifications – Drake feat. Rihanna – Too Good". Recorded Music NZ. Retrieved June 17, 2016. 29.Jump up ^ "British single certifications – Drake feat. Rihanna – Too Good". British Phonographic Industry. Retrieved June 10, 2016. Enter Too Good in the field Keywords. Select Title in the field Search by. Select single in the field By Format. Select Silver in the field By Award. Click Search Category:2016 songs Category:Drake (rapper) songs Category:Rihanna songs Category:Song recordings produced by Nineteen85 Category:Songs written by Drake (rapper) Category:Songs written by Rihanna Category:Songs written by Nineteen85